701
by duffshel
Summary: Up for a round of darts with the guys? Rating due to some language.


**Summary: **Up for a round of darts with the guys!

**Timeline: **Sometime in early Season 6 (still all carefree, well kind of)

**Disclaimer: **This is all written in fun and trial for something new. Everything CSI is not mine and never will be. It belongs to the creative talent of the actors, the writers, the directors, and producers. I am not making any money off of this. Only meant to offer something new on something already so great. No reason to sue.

**Title: 701**

**By: duffshel**

The music was way too loud. It seemed to take control of his heart rate with the overpowering bass beat. Nick Stokes simply shook his head with a small grin. He should have known this would have been the bar that Greg would have picked out for their night out.

Condensation was beading off his beer bottle onto his palm. It was impossible to hear the whizzing of the darts, but his eyes sparkled at the sight of the plastic tip embedding itself into the plastic circle. He could certainly hear the curse of anger at the low marking.

"Well, not such a big shot now, eh man! I mean, come on! Here I thought I was actually gonna have to work at winning."

"Yeah, well, I dun see ya doing any better cowboy," Warrick Brown snarled over the music, lips twisted up in a lopsided smile.

"Take a look at the score. You both are going down, so far down."

Nick's grin bloomed into a full smile as Warrick took his stance for his third shot for this round. He scanned the bar wondering where Greg had run off to. They would just have to "play" his round for him if he didn't show.

Warrick took his aim carefully, trying to block the shaking of the bass out of his mind. They were supposed to be playing a friendly game of 701, but had turned into a fierce competition about five minutes ago. So far, Warrick was the middle scorer, but not close enough to take Nick down quite yet. The dart slapped in to collect an extremely unhelpful two.

"Great. I keep this up and I'll kick your ass in a month."

"Ya see Greggo anywhere?"

Both scanned the room for their reason for being in this bar in the first place. Greg Sanders had wanted to go out and forget about everything involved with work. Might have worked better if he hadn't included his two coworkers in this little trip.

The cases had been hard as of late. Even Nick could admit to being worn down by everything. Grissom and Catherine had been extra hard on the three men over the last week. Their case had fallen through the cracks, no suspect available anymore. Nothing had gone right for any of them. They had let the team down with this unsolved mystery.

Greg had been the most worked up over it. He had only been a CSI for a little while so far, but this was the first "big" case that had gotten away. And the fact that he was working with Nick and Warrick on it to begin with, didn't vote well for his working with them again any time soon. He had wanted to go out and have some fun. Have some drinks, listen to some tunes, and play some games.

So now, here they were, sitting at the red, white, black board of to the left of the expansive bar waiting for their wild-haired friend.

"Bet he got lost in the bathroom," Warrick mumbled as he sipped at his beer.

Nick glanced at his best friend from the corner of his eye, "How'd ya get Tina to let you go out tonight?"

There was a shrug, "She agreed that I needed a boy's night out. Said she was sick of me wandering around the house, driving her nuts. Wants to thank the two of you for getting me away from her for awhile."

"Well, if she makes that meatloaf again, I'll end up owing her. Stuff was good," Nick smiled at his friend's slight blush, "But nah, tell her it's cool. Have to let her keep her sanity somehow. Even if it means that I have to put up with you. My sanity is used to your crap."

Warrick slapped Nick across the back of his head, "Just shut up and take Greg's turn for him."

The darts were light in his hand. Next time they would have to look into going to a better place with a better dart system. These ones were just weak. Nick plunged the three plastic heads into the black ridging of the dart board. Seems that Greg was going to be getting a big ol' zero for his turn. Nick shrugged and sighed in a sigh of being disappointed for the poor man.

Nick removed them and walked back to the white line painted onto the floor. He felt the weight in his right hand and shifted his shoulders slightly. It was a simply toss. Nick waited, then smiled.

"So, 'Rick. Ya really think ya can win this?"

This caused Warrick to take a longer pull on his beer, "You're just lucky tonight. Won't last into the next game. Not to worry over here, bro."

Both men chuckled. The sound suddenly echoed through the room. Warrick looked around at the sudden quiet. It lasted only about three seconds. The new pounding song filled the room, filled their heads.

It was then Greg decided to make his appearance, "My turn yet?"

Nick smirked, "Nah man. Already had yours. You did real good. The applause was deafening, even more so than this excellent music selection."

Greg's jaw dropped as he watched Nick take his next shot. His eyes raced down to the bottom and took in his score. It was the same as when he left, ten minutes ago. "What'd you guys do!"

"Just played for ya man," Warrick slapped him across the shoulders, "But I'm afraid I ain't that good when playing two times in a row. Lose sight and get only black. Wide black that is. Sorry."

"You guys suck, you know that! That' just…cruel."

Nick finished his round, pulling in a smooth eighty points. He walked over to the board and removed the darts. Warrick took them and took his place.

"Well Greg, where'd you go man? Thought we lost you."

"Ran into a friend. Guy wouldn't shut up. Told him I had a hot date waiting for me and I had to go."

Warrick stopped in mid-throw, "You said what?"

"Like it matters, man. He was leaving."

"Just didn't know you thought Nicky there was so hot. Could've told me and I could've brought Tina out for this as a double date. Now I just feel like the damn third wheel or something."

"Oh ha, ha. Take your turn and waste more points Warrick," Nick flipped the other man off.

It was enough motivation for Warrick to hit the bull's eye, "Thanks buddy. Seems that your luck is finally shifting to where it belongs. On my much broader, stronger shoulders. Not a heavy weight that I can't handle it."

Greg laughed and slapped his knee. This was what he wanted out of this night. Nothing, but the three of them causing a little hell and having a lot of fun doing it. The game was progressing nicely. Beer was put away nicely, but not too quickly. None of them had any desire to get wasted tonight.

It was too soon anyways for the other two.

The younger man really didn't know all the facts from that night, but had heard from Warrick that Nick had been pretty bad off. But, Greg supposed he would have done the same. This job was tough enough. It was just unfair to have people killing others because of something you didn't ask to be involved in.

He was pulled away from these thoughts by a shout of triumph from Warrick. The taller man finally had gotten enough points to pull into the lead.

"Looks like I have my work cut out for me," Greg took the offered dart and adjusted himself. Unlike with the other two, the music pumped his blood up, gave him more focus. This was his kind of place.

The three darts flew from his hand with ease, but he didn't earn enough points for even a congrats slap. Nope, only full out laughs from those other two.

"Whatever guys. Just play the damn game!"

Nick snorted and wiped at his eyes as he took the darts in a shaky hand, "Geez Greg. Next time we'll have to try out something like bumper darts. Keep ya lined up so you at least present some kind of challenge."

"Whatever. Let's see how good you play now. Show me o' master of all things that are darts," Greg toasted with his beer before taking a drink.

The Texan only took a slight bow as he walked up to the white line taped into the carpet of the bar. He took the weight of the dart in his hand and focused on the board. The music around him filtered out a little, only the beat working into his head. Nick took a deep breath and threw the dart. Easy triple twenty with only one shot. He took his last two a little quicker. It gave him a nice wide lead.

"Now that boys and girls is how ya play darts. I'd take the time to teach you children, but then I'd have to touch you. Don't have all the shots for your crap yet," Nick smiled one of his million watt smiles as he picked up his beer and tilted it to the other two.

Warrick was too busy glaring at the board, "Thing must have magnets or something behind it."

"Oh yeah," Nick rolled his eyes, "Then everyone would do well. Not just me, you moron."

The taller CSI rubbed his thumb and forefinger over his chin, "Nah. Bet ya slept with the tender and now she's flipping the switch when you're at the line."

Greg snorted as he watched Warrick walk up for his turn, "Wouldn't be too much of a shock. Our little Texan playboy after all."

All they received as an answer was Nick throwing his head back and downing the rest of the beer left in the bottle. It was warm and fuzzy once it hit his stomach. But he wasn't going to let it get to him. Nick still had a game to win.

"You guys are just jealous that the women look at me first. Not my fault at all. Good genes."

"You wear the same ones that I do, Nick," Greg shook his head at the comment, not understanding how it could be the jeans since they were the same for both men.

Warrick threw his second dart, hitting on fifteen. His last dart was going to have to collect some major points if he wanted a chance in hell of winning, "Greg you idiot. Not jeans as in denim jeans. And you call yourself a DNA tech. No wonder they kicked you out of the lab."

His last dart only ended up getting a small two. Warrick walked up to the board and removed his darts quickly. He smirked to the younger man when Greg reached for them. Nick only laughed at the two of them.

"Whatever, man. Just let me play."

Pulling on his stool, Warrick sat next to Nick and shared a grin with the other man. Greg just set himself up for pain, wasn't either of their fault. But they weren't about to let it slip out of their fingers. It was too good to pass up.

The former lab rat took his turn quickly. He was too far behind to really care about this game anymore. The song had changed again and he only wanted to jump on the dance floor and work up a sweat. His friends were free to waste their time on this game.

"Giving up on us Greggo?" Nick asked as he took the offered darts. He only needed seventy points to win the game. Should only take this round and one more to wrap things up.

"Nah, just know when I'm beat. Gonna watch you bust over and over again. That's where the fun it."

Nick lined up and threw his darts.

Thud.

Thwap.

Thunk.

All three hit and jerked around the board. Nick pulled in fifty eight points, "Well, not too bad if I do say so myself."

"Just shut up and let me play my turn," Warrick grumbled as he readied himself. Unless a miracle happened, this game was wrapping up quickly.

Breathing out, Warrick threw his first dart. It seemed low scores were on the plate for him tonight. He released the second one. Nothing much more impressive. The third was a pointless waste of calories he had collected from his beer.

"Here man," Warrick pulled the darts out and turned to a bouncing Greg, "Though I recommend you try and hold still for more than thirty seconds. Might get some big boy points."

Greg faked a toss at Warrick and turned his attention to the board he was getting sick of looking at. He didn't aim, didn't worry. And hell, he got the best score he ever had that night. Greg could only shake his head and laugh to himself.

Nick wasn't so quiet, "Well shit, Greg. Whatever you just did, should try to prefect it and use it next time. Maybe then you'll be in the running to win."

"Yeah, should look into it. But right now, I wanna see you take this one dart," Greg held out the blue one, "And win the game. Then I promise to play again the next time we all go out."

A grin tweaked his lips and Nick nodded at the challenge. He didn't need to really worry. This was the part of the board he knew the best and could aim for what he wanted. Nick walked with a swagger up to the line and poised for a second. He could hear the snickers from the other two and played it up some more. Then he threw and hit. The board went nuts.

"There ya have it. Greg has to play for cash next game."

"Hey, I never said anything about money being involved."

Warrick laughed and slapped the younger man on the back, "Yeah, but I think Nick's onto something. Someone has to be the beer buyer. Just be easier for ya to pay as ya lose."

Greg shook his head, his hair lifting from his scalp, "You two are just cheap."

"Never said we weren't. Not a weakness as far as I'm concerned," Nick said with an eyebrow raise.

The three looked at each other for another moment before breaking out into a roar of laughter. It was carefree and without worries. None would say it wasn't worth it.

They quieted down a little, ordered another round. Each sat on their stool and let their eyes wander. They took in the different music selections as they were offered. Little was said. But they all knew little needed to be said. They were just being the guys. And it felt good. They would worry about being CSI's later. Right now, let the good times roll.

**The End**

**Author's Note**: Well, I guess I can do something without hurting them or having some maniac chasing them around town. Wasn't all that bad to do, though I don't really know how good it is. Just something with some humor and jabbing in it. Not supposed to be anything big. Just a story I owed to Sara (rojaji) for all her reviews and help. Hope it worked!

But of course, feel free to let me know your thoughts on it. Always love hearing for ya, as everyone knows. Makes my day.

Alright, I'm off to work on the real story. Need to get back to the bad guy and the headache case. My goal is to start posting that sometime in the beginning of May. But keep checking my fan fiction profile just in case.

P.S. Yeah, don't know what I was thinking with the whole Season 5 thing before. Totally forgot for a moment that I had Tina in this thing! Not good. So yeah, changed it quick. And also another error I just caught. So sorry!


End file.
